se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Paraguay-Uruguay/Paraguay
Presidentes paraguayos con presidentes uruguayos Mario Abdo= Mario Abdo Mario Abdo - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El Presidente de la República Mario Abdo Benítez y su par uruguayo, Tabaré Vázquez, se reunieron este miércoles y promocionaron la campaña que busca hacerse de la organización del mundial de fútbol de 2030. @MaritoAbdo |-| Horacio Cartes= Horacio Cartes Horacio Cartes - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| El precandidato colorado Horacio Cartes, con el expresidente de Uruguay, Luis Alberto Lacalle Herrera. / ABC Color Horacio Cartes - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Ex Presidente uruguayo destaca apertura de Paraguay para inversiones. Fedecamaras Horacio Cartes - José Mujica.jpg| José Mujica firma acuerdos bilaterales con Horacio Cartes. espectador.com.uy Horacio Cartes - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez recibió al Presidente de la República del Paraguay, Horacio Cartes. Foto: República Oriental del Uruguay |-| Federico Franco= Federico Franco Federico Franco - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Fernando Lugo y autoridades en el palco oficial. Flickr de Juan Alberto Pérez Doldán |-| Fernando Lugo= Fernando Lugo Fernando Lugo - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente electo de Uruguay, José Mujica (izquierda), saluda al mandatario de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo, en la Cumbre del Mercosur. | EFE Fernando Lugo - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Fernando Lugo y autoridades en el palco oficial. Flickr de Juan Alberto Pérez Doldán |-| Nicanor Duarte= Nicanor Duarte Luis Alberto Lacalle - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Mañana participaré de una mesa redonda sobre América Latina, Europa y gestión de gobierno. Debatiré con Carlos Mesa y Luis Alberto Lacalle. @NicanorDF en Twitter Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Paraguayan president Nicanor Duarte Frutos (L) holds a meeting with Uruguayan former president (1985-1990 and 1995-2000) Julio Maria Sanguinetti at the presidential palace in Asuncion, on February 28, 2008. Jorge Batlle - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| PALABRAS DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA, JORGE BATLLE, EN LA CENA OFRECIDA AL PRESIDENTE DE PARAGUAY, NICANOR DUARTE. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay Nicanor Duarte - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente uruguayo, Tabaré Vázquez (izda), acompañado por su homólogo paraguayo, Nicanor Duarte (dcha), interviene durante la rueda de prensa celebrada en el palacio de López en Asunción (Paraguay). / EFE |-| Luis Ángel González Macchi= Luis Ángel González Macchi Jorge Batlle - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| Por invitación de Su Excelencia, el Presidente de la República Oriental del Uruguay, Doctor Jorge Batlle Ibáñez, Su Excelencia el Presidente de la República del Paraguay, Don Luis Angel González Macchi, realizó una visita oficial a Uruguay, los días 26, 27 y 28 de febrero de 2002. archivo.presidencia.gub.uy/ |-| Juan Carlos Wasmosy= Juan Carlos Wasmosy Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Los ex presidentes Juan Carlos Wasmosy (Paraguay), Luis Alberto Lacalle (Uruguay) y Vinicio Cerezo (Guatemala) en la ciudad estadounidense de Atlanta. americaxxi.com Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. AFP Jorge Batlle - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Juan Carlos Wasmosy (izq.), el uruguayo Jorge Batlle, y Álvaro Colom, de Guatemala, ayer en la Conmebol. Fue en el panel “Bloques Regionales y Mundiales-Nuevas Alianzas”. / ABC Color (detalle de foto) |-| Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti= Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| LOS PRESIDENTES DE LA REPUBLICA ARGENTINA, DR. CARLOS SAUL MENEM; DE PARAGUAY, GENERAL ANDRES RODRIGUEZ PEDOTTI; DE BRASIL, FERNANDO ALFONSO COLLOR DE MELLO; Y DE URUGUAY, LUIS ALBERTO LACALLE DE HERRERA, INICIAN EL MERCADO COMÚN DEL CONO SUR. (ROBERTO MAIDANA HIJO). archivodichiara Fuentes Categoría:Paraguay-Uruguay